Icecream
by The-Truus
Summary: [Shounen-ai[Kai x Wyatt] Kai was always told that love was for the weak... But what if it wasn't like that? Fluffy one-shot.


Yes, re-uploaded because deleted the first version. =.= Without a _decent _reason, for as far as I know. o.O Ah well, I got to fix some spelling mistakes now… xD;; And I lost all the previous reviews, ( -wails- ) so please review again if you reviewed before?

M'kay, this fic is kinda dedicated to the ones on Ty Kamara that were waiting for a Kai/Wyatt ficcie… So for: **Azouie, **Nyassa Kai's Clone and animeandraia.

And even thought she didn't want to get noted: Thanks Ethe for the beta-reading! =D

**Warning: **Okie, beware of shounen-ai (boy/boy love) in here. If you don't like it, don't read. If you are a flamer and planning to flame my story, please read the bottom note.

DISCLAIMER: Obviously, I do not own Beyblade. o.o

* * *

**Ice-cream**

"Can we get some ice-cream, Kai?"

"I told you before, Wyatt. No."

"Aww, please?"

"It stays no."

"Pretty please?"

"For the last time, no!"

"Aww, pretty pretty please?" Wyatt begged and used his puppy dog eyes.

Even Kai couldn't say no to this. "Hmph. Okay, fine."

"Yaaay!" Wyatt cheered and dragged Kai off to the nearest ice-cream stand.

Kai kept his angry expression, but deep down, he was smiling. It made him happy to see that Wyatt smiled and laughed like that. Not to mention he looked cute like that too.

Wyatt wasn't always like this, a year before, he had a break-down because of the cyber bitbeasts. Wyatt was brought to a hospital and had luckily survived it all. Kai had been very worried about him. The others didn't notice, but that's what he wanted. Kai always thought that emotions are your own and should only been seen by the ones you truly love.

True love…

But was there such a person in Kai's life?

No, that's what Kai had thought. There was one thing that they taught him in the abbey and that was that love is for the weak.

And that was what Kai thought…

…until he met Wyatt.

Wyatt was different from any other boy he had ever met. Of course, he could be annoying and a real eyesore, but at the same time he was friendly, caring and nice. In Kai's eyes, Wyatt was perfect.

But silent waters have deep grounds.

When Wyatt appeared with the cyber bitbeast, Kai was scared. He knew what the cyber bitbeasts could do and Kai wouldn't want that to happen to Wyatt.

Kai could still remember it, as if it was yesterday. He was holding Wyatt in his arms, the poor boy going slightly insane there was nothing Kai could do. Except holding him.

After Wyatt was cured and feeling much better, Kai was relieved yet angry at the same time. How could Wyatt have ever done this? If he would've died, Kai wouldn't have survived.

Wyatt was wonderful, but oh-so naïve…

When Wyatt was still in the hospital, Kai visited him everyday. He said it was because they were friends and it was the least he could do.

Kai hated lying to Wyatt, but he had no other choice. After all, Kai was planning to tell Wyatt that he loved him, on another day.

And that day was today.

How he was going tell it, he had no idea.

But at the moment, he was too busy thinking about why he was letting Wyatt drag him over to the ice-cream stand.

"Hmph. Wyatt, do I have too come too?" Kai huffed, not trying to sound mean, but failing.

"Aah… Please Kai, you've done so much for me!" Wyatt stopped walking and faced Kai. "I want to say thanks for visiting me when I was in the hospital…" He ended in a whisper.

Kai blinked and then said, "It was nothing."

Wyatt shook his head heavily. "No! No! It was something! Really, you don't know what it means to me." And then he smiled.

Kai could've sworn he saw Wyatt blush slightly too.

A silence fell between them.

"So… Do you want to take walk?" Kai said, breaking the uneasy silence.

Wyatt didn't awnser, he just slowly nodded.

And so they ended up walking around in the park, not talking to each other, just silently enjoying each other's presence.

Most people didn't know, but Wyatt loved nature. His favourite thing to do beside beyblade was actully just simply talking walks in forests or parks.

"Kai…?" The boy asked, trying to get the blue-haired's attention.

"Yes?" Kai replied and turned to face Wyatt.

Both of them stopped walking and faced each other.

"Do you…" Wyatt started. "…like nature?"

Kai seemed to think a minute before replying. "Yes," He finally said. "But there's one thing I like much more…"

"Oh?" Wyatt smiled. "What is it? I'd love to know…"

'Love…' Kai thought. The word was so simple, but it ment so much.

"You see…" Kai tried explaining, awaiting the right moment. "It's not a thing, it's a person…"

Wyatt looked blank for a minute, but then laughed softly. "I see… You're in love." He giggled.

"Indeed, I am." Kai said emotionless.

And so again, a silence fell.

This time, it was Wyatt who decided to speak first. "Care to tell me who it is? Who is the lucky girl?"

Kai muttered something and sighed. 'Well, I'll have to tell him once…'

"It's not a girl." Kai said.

Wyatt blinked. "So, it's a boy?"

Kai sighed. "Obviously, yes."

"Then who is it?" Wyatt scratched the back of his head and smiled once again. "Please, you can tell me… I'll keep it a secret…"

Then, Kai looked straight into Wyatt's brown eyes. "If you want to know so badly… Guess…"

Wyatt thought about this for a moment and then asked: "Do I know him?"

Kai had to resist the urge to laugh. Wyatt looked so cute when he was clueless. "You know him better then you think." Kai spoke and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Wyatt looked in deep thoughts. "It's Rei, isn't it?"

"No. Try again."

"Tyson?"

"No."

"Uh… Max?"

"Nope."

"It's not Kenny, is it?"

"No!" Kai almost yelled, sweatdropping. Wyatt was so clueless..

"Maybe it's that red-haired guy from the Russian team?"

"No…" Kai shook his head. "Don't stop guessing Wyatt, I'll give you a hint: That person is not far away from me."

Wyatt blinked and then started looking around him, as if he was looking for someone.

Kai snickered, at this rate, Wyatt would never guess it.

"Better hint, in fact, he's standing in front of me." Kai grinned. 'Now he'll guess it…"

Wyatt looked back at Kai, stared at him for a while and then looked behind him.

"Uh… A tree?"

Kai almost fell down when he heard that. "No!" He yelled and slapped his forehead. "Think, Wyatt, think!"

Wyatt blinked and then finally got the hint. He pointed at his chest with one finger. "M-me…?" He asked, feeling unsure.

Kai nodded. "You." He said and then moved closer to the brown haired boy.

"Y-you like m-me?" Wyatt stammered. "In that way?"

Kai sighed. "Wyatt, it's okay if you don't feel that way too. I can understand."

But Wyatt kept asking questions. "And that's why you came to visit me everyday when I was in the hospital?"

Kai nodded.

"Kai…" Wyatt muttered and faced the ground. "Do you really… love me?"

"Yes." Was all Kai said, before getting even closer to the other boy.

"I love you too…" Wyatt whispered.

And when their lips met in a soft kiss, Kai knew that he would never, ever let someone hurt Wyatt again.

The sunset was a beautiful sight that evening, when two lovers walked home. Hand-in-hand and just happy to be in eachother's presence.

"Kai?" Wyatt asked slowly.

"Yes?" Came Kai's reply.

"Can we get some ice-cream now?"

"Sure."

And they kissed again.

- **The End**

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope I will see you again soon! 

_Note:_ Flamers are stinkers who agree with this statement by flaming. Flamers will be ignored, you're warned.

And, liked it? Loved it? Found it amusing? Tell me in a review!


End file.
